Mission 2
To view the journal for part 1, go here. To view the journal for part 2, go here. About the Mission Mission 2: Hauntings of the Past (Part 1) was released on October 25, 2013, and Mission 2: Hauntings of the Past (Part 2) was released on January 2, 2014. It was the first two-part mission of the group. In the universe of the group, it seemed that quite an extended break was given after the crazy events of Mission 1 and Event 2, and even after Wanted Poster 1. However, this peace wasn't to last, as strange illnesses began popping up in all the Pokemon from Gen V and below that would now be either all Fairy-type or half Fairy-type. Moreover, Dragon-type Pokemon were suddenly starting to become more aggressive towards these sick individuals, and to make matters worse, people in the kingdom of Aether were suddenly starting to become attacked by their own shadows at night... Citizens of Aether were called to help in two varying ways: either by investigating the graveyard for the shadows and locate a Duskull named Dullahan, or help those afflicted with the illness and defend them from invading Dragon types who came to the kingdom drawn by the new power. Though Part 2 of the mission was first announced on November 15, 2013, it wasn't officially complete and ready for release until January 2, 2014. Once the investigations were complete, which was only a day or two in the universe of the group, Alaric had Dullahan lead him and the citizens into a specific tomb, one holding an artifact that was responsible for the current events. Once inside, they met Caldene, a Lunatone high priest who had waited for 1,000 for this day to come, the day when the Celestial Stone would be returned to its altar and the Fairy-typing would be returned to Avalon. However, they needed to first convince the protector of the Celestial Stone to release the stone, and it took the intervention of Cresselia to persuade Jackson, the protector and previous king of Aether, to let the Aetherians take the stone... but things were complicated by Gawain abruptly Mega-evolving into a half-Dragon type, and citizens had to decide between holding off Gawain in his Mega-crazed attack or taking the Celestial Stone to the altar. __TOC__ Prologue Transcript, Part 1 To view the cutscene, go here . Long ago, Pokemon that came from among the distant stars and moon lived here. However, almost all of them were killed in a great war. It is said that their spirits still roam these landa by moonlight trying to find their way home. These lost souls, like little balls of ghostly light, float around the town and graveyard. Sometimes a floating lantern can be seen in the center, emitting a bright light as that of a moonbeam, as if it's trying to guide them into the afterlife. And when the sky is clear and the moonlight is bright a dark form can be seen holding it. A black cloak and skeleton mask, an ageless creature watching over their souls. On such nights, shadows seem to move on their own as a bone-chilling breeze blows through the town. They say it's the work of the young king that gave his life in order to protect the sacred heirloom of his people, who remains in this realm even now, bound both by devotion and a thirst for vengence. It's said that if you stay in this town too long, you're life energy will be sapped away and you'll become one of them, a wandering shadow until the end of time. Rumors have given birth to fear. The line between rumor and truth is stretched thin over the passage of time. It's unclear how much of it can be believed. Now that the world has gone astray, and evil rises once more, it is possible that those that were left in a restless slumber... ... Awaken once more. Alaric : I don't know what to do, Gaius... It has come to my attention that strange occurances have been happening around our fair town. Normally I would write this off as mere pranks and superstitious thinking, but the volume of reports I've recieved is alarming. People have been seeing shapes in the fog, and have been attacked by their own shadows! Overall, it's downright unnatural. Something must be done. We must get to the bottom of this! Gaius : If I may sire. Alaric: You may. Gaius: In my research of this place, I have discovered legends of these ruins. People have reported such things as we have witnessed for ages. The legend holds that it is angry spirits haunting and protecting their last resting place. No one knows who they are, but perhaps we should seek out a local ghost, or perhaps investigate the nearby cemetaries. Alaric: That is a good idea, Gaius. I'll go tell the people at once. Let the guards know I'll be out on the town and I will be back this ev-- Gawain : Wait, stop! (Enter Gawain and Lady Zeena) Gawain: Sire! I tried to stop 'er, but the wench just pushed right past me! Alaric: It's alright, Gawain. Please state your business here. Zeena: Y--You're magesty... *huff* ...Please, I beg of you. It's an emergency! You see, many moons ago, my people fell ill, and... no medicine has been able to help. In desperation, we searched for clues, and the Goddess Cresselia has shown us your kingdom. Please... it could only mean one thing. We need your help! Alaric: I see. That is indeed dire. But this sickness; How does it effect your people? It will not spread to my citizens, will it? Zeena: I do not believe it will, as even the medicine people of our ally tribes have been unaffected. It appears to be only us... You see, the first sign of sickness is a strange pink aura, followed by coughing fits and being unable to move... It is as if evil spirits that normally attack us in that manner have suddenly become far stronger than before. To make matters worse, dragons as well as Dragon-type Pokemon have suddenly become far more aggresive toward us than they have been in the past. In our state, they could kill us all. It pains me to say this, but with your kingdom, you are the only one who can help us. If we do not find a cure... my whole tribe will die. Alaric: I see. Well then, I will give you as much aid as I can, Lady... Zeena: Oh... Forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Zeena Apirana, leader of the Hoshizora Tribe, but you can call me Lady Zeena. I... have heard that one of my granddaughters has actually come to this kingdom before... Alaric: Apirana? Yes, actually. She is quite an accomplished tailor. I did not know she had suched high ranked family members! But yes, Lady Apirana, I would be more than happy to help your Tribe as best I can. I will even remove my dragon-blooded citizens from your presence; I have other jobs for them to do anyway. If I may, I'd like to offer my castle to your citizens. It would be more comfortable, and more protected, than staying out of doors in, what did Amy call them... Teepees? Would that be acceptable to you? Zeena: Yes it would, your majesty. We are forever in your debt. Alaric: No debt, my lady. I only seek to help. Please, bring your people as quickly as you can here to safety. Zeena: That I shall. And may the moon and stars shine on your future as well, King Alaric. Gawain: You think this is safe, Alaric? I know I don't wanna start glowin' pink! Alaric: I know not, but I cannot leave them to suffer... We shall try and solve both of these mysterious occurances as best we can. Though we will need all our people's help to do both at once... Journal, Part 1 150px|baseline‎: My people! It has come to my attention that several strange occurrences have started happening. Within our city we have begun to be assaulted by apparitions; lights in the fog, moving shadows… We need to figure out what is causing this and bring it to an end if we are to continue living here in peace. Gaius has found evidence that this is linked to a legend. This legend states that this city is haunted by the dead who lived here before and seek revenge. I would thus suggest that you seek out any strange ghost types and inquire after them. I believe I have heard tell of either a duskull or litwick floating around... I would also suggest searching around any nearby cemeteries where such ghosts can be found. But be careful, the spirits seem to attack travelers by possessing their shadows. Defeat the darker side of yourself and perhaps these ghosts will be inclined to tell us something. 150px|baseline: This is not the only strange thing happening however. 150px|baseline‎: Beyond our walls other oddities have been occurring. Lady Zeena Apirana of the Hoshizora tribe has payed me a visit and speaks of an illness that is befalling her people. They are taking shelter within my castle now and I need the help of any with medical knowledge, or a heart to help, to aid Guinevere in finding a cure for them. At the very least, try and make them comfortable, trying to bring their fever down and making sure they do not hurt themselves during any fits of convulsions. 150px|baseline: However, this is not the only thing plaguing them… Dragons have begun attacking this tribe for no known reason. Lady Apirana fears that this includes all those of dragon blood. Thus I would request that any dragons please stay away from the castle. Those of the warrior class I would like to guard the walls to the city; those of other trades, though I know some of you are skilled in medicine, I would request you help figure out our town’s mysteries rather than the tribe’s. 150px|baseline‎: I know this is very sudden, but we need to band together if we are going to solve both of these mysteries and bring peace back to both of our nations. Now go! Solve these mysterious happenings if you can. I shall make an announcement if any developments come to light. Objectives, Part 1: Find out the mysteries of Aether: -Search the town for clues, especially around the church and graveyard -Look for a Duskull or Litwick; these pokemon have been seen floating around -Your shadow will be possessed to test your resolve; defeat your darker self to subdue the ghosts and get information -(Optional) Bring the ghosts before the king Help the Hoshizora tribe: -Help look for a cure to this strange disease DRAGON TYPES MAY DO THIS -Tend to the sick and try to keep their fevers down DRAGON TYPES MAY DO THIS -Keep the band of angry dragons from entering the city and patrol the streets for any who may break through NOTES, Part 1: - If your character is pre gen 6 pokemon that has been turned into a fairy type in the gen 6 games they will be effected by this illness as well! Most important symptoms are those of a cold (ranging from just feeling a bit under the weather to very feverish), glowing pink (a little or a lot). - If your character is a dragon type they might feel a little strange too. Not feeling like themselves, more aggressive/agitated etc. - Feel free to play with the two points above, not everyone is effected the same amount, but they are effected nonetheless. - The Duskull and Litwick are as they are depicted in the cutscene, they always appear together. The (male) Duskull is called Dullahan and the (female) Litwick is called Willow. Bringing them to the king or simply encountering them can end part 1 for your character. Dullahan is often mistaken for the Grim reaper, to which he would remark "we are hardly related". He used to be a fairy type pokemon that lost his head and now roams the town where his grave is located. he's not a hostile pokemon, rather friendly in fact. Likes humor and a good drink. However, do not mess with any of the graves in the cemetery as he does not appreciate that kind of behavior and will attack you, and believe me an ancient ghost is not someone you want to have as an opponent. Apologizing and promising to fix what you damaged will probably make him forgive you, though you best watch your back for a while. After all, ghosts do tend to hold grudges. Willow doesn't seem to speak, nothing much is know about her except that she always has a sad expression and air about her. He eyes look like the ones of someone who witnessed a lot in life and afterlife. Journal, Part 2 Update: Hey everyone, Aeris here. The cutscene and final objectives have been added. Sorry for the long wait! The story now continues where it left of, meeting Caldene at the door leading to the crater. Underneath that you'll find a link to the cutscene and beneath that more details can be found! 150px|baseline: Citizens of Aether! New information has come to my attention! Due to your efforts, we have found the culprits behind some of the more minor paranormal occurrences in the town. It was a Duskull named Dullahan and his companion, Willow the Litwick. Dullahan has told me he knows something of the rest of the strange happenings as well as where we should go to investigate. Dullahan, would you mind telling my citizens what you told me? 150px|baseline: Ah, very well Alaric, so I shall. Citizens of the kingdom you now call Aether. I am here to inform you that the very reason behind these occurrences dates back 1,000 years ago, to when, yes, there was a kingdom once here before. On that fateful day, an enemy we thought we could trust came in during the coronation ceremony and killed everyone in one of the largest genocides of history. They were after the ancient kingdom’s most valuable treasure; the Celestial Stone, an object that for 1,000 years has sealed itself away by taking away the typing of the citizens in that kingdom; the Fairy-type. It is those people who used to be either half or all Fairy-type that are suffering from this disease today, thanks to the Celestial Stone. You see, for all those of you who have successfully defeated your shadows, I have been tasked to take you to the High Priest Caldene, who will then fill you in on everything that is happening now and how to fix it. Meet me at the graveyard at the edge of town, where I shall take you to him. 150px|baseline: I see. If meeting with this Caldene is the only way to ascertain what is going on, then so be it. I shall accompany everyone else in order to solve this mystery. (at the Graveyard) 150px|baseline: I see that you have all come. Very well. Let us waste no more time, then..If you would please follow me. 150px|baseline: Where are you leading us? I see nothing but gravestones. 150px|baseline:Precisely. But this particular one is a bit different. For with a twist of this key, a path beyond is revealed. Do be careful, though, the gravestone belongs to none other than myself, and I prefer that you do not damage it. (at the hidden chamber) 150px|baseline: Who goes there? 150px|baseline: It is me, Caldene. I have brought the ones you have requested; those who have defeated their shadows and the king who leads them. Now, if you would, do be kind enough to explain why you need them and them only. 150px|baseline: Are you the High Priest Caldene? 150px|baseline: Indeed I am, king of serpentine. So the day foretold in prophecy has finally arrived. And not a moment too soon; a 1,000 years I have waited, and tonight is the only night in which the Celestial Stone can and should be returned to its rightful altar on top of the mountain. You see, placing the stone on the altar is the key to relieving your suffering, and, for all those of the Fairy-type, to reclaim what was rightfully theirs all along. However, there is one stipulation; beyond this door is the soul of the ancient king who protected the stone with his life, and, because he is vengeful, those of you who have passed his test are the only ones capable of helping him to see reason, as it was he who caused your shadows to attack you in the first place. In fact, he has specifically ordered me to remain here test you all, both the descendants of the old kingdom and those of you who have arrived here, to see if you were worthy, and only then would you be saved. 150px|baseline: So if we fail to convince this king to give us the Celestial Stone, then…? 150px|baseline: …………It must be placed on the altar tonight. Or the lives of all those who are suffering now shall be forfeit. It is now or never, King Alaric and the people of the kingdom you call Aether. What shall you choose? Cutscene Transcript, Part 2 Caldene: It appears that you and your people have chosen wisely, King Alaric. Very well. Alaric: 'Indeed. We are prepared for whatever this ghost king you speak of has prepared for us. '''Caldene: '''Then let us enter. '(inside the crater) Jackson: '''Who dares tread on the sacred grounds of my forefathers?! '''Gawain: '''What in the world is that!? '''Alaric: '''The late king, I presume. '''Jackson: '''Long has it been since the living last set foot here; I have waited long for the arrival of the promised king. It is time to prove your worth, and only then, will I allow you to rule this kingdom. Prepare yourself. '''Alaric: Wait, lord of ancient times, If you’d please listen to our situation, we require— Jackson: I know what you require, “snake”. However, I shall not give you access to the heirloom of my people unless you have proven yourself fit to be called king of this kingdom! Gawain: '''Watch out!! '''Alaric: Please, ancient one! If we don’t get that stone, people will die! Jackson: If you will not face me, you will die right now! Cresselia: STOP!!!!! Jackson: Lady Cresselia?! Alaric: The Lady Cresselia herself... Cresselia: Jackson, as you go by that name nowadays, for the sake of your people, stop this fight and give them the stone. Jackson: '''I died making sure the secrets of my people didn’t fall into the wrong hands, I died protecting the heirlooms of my people, and this includes the Celestial Stone! Even after my death, I remain to protect them until the one worthy to take up the throne and rebuild this kingdom comes. I cannot allow anyone but the king of prophecy to pass, and you know this! '''Cresselia: '''These are the descendants of your people, the children of the moon. If anyone, can they not be trusted? Can I not be trusted? '''Jackson: '''Trust? Do not speak to me of trust. We both have failed the people of this land already by being too trusting. I shall not foolishly have faith in whatever someone tells me to believe in, not even if that someone is you. '''Cresselia: Then would you have them die? Have they not proven themselves enough already through the hardships they’ve faced? The people of this land... you’ve watched them from the shadows of night ever since they first set foot here. You know them to be good, or you would have taken other actions already. What more do you think you will gain from a fight with this king? Don’t let your judgement be clouded by the past. This is not the kind and smart prince I gave my blessings too. See reason; decide upon what you already know in your heart to be true, and let go of your vengeful feelings. Please, give them the stone. Alaric: I beg of you, King Jackson. Without this stone, not only my subjects, but also these, the descendants of your own subjects, will perish. If you do this not for me or my people, do it at least for them, for their ancestors were once your subjects and their descendants are your new responsibility. You have clearly done well to protect the stone, but now you must finish this duty and give it back to those who need it before they die. Jackson: I...I.. didn’t mean, that was not my intention, I do not wish to bring harm, and especially not death upon any of them. Alaric: '''It is...quite all right. What is important is that there is still time to save us all. '''Cresselia: '''There is indeed still time to do so, but we should make haste, as dawn is not far off. Jackson, will you give it to them now? '''Jackson: '''Yes, my apologies. This is the Celestial Stone. When placed on its pedestal on top of this mountain and illuminated by the light of this particular alignment of stars and the moon, it shall return the Fairy typing to all those afflicted by this illness, curing them of all the symptoms and awakening their true potential and powers that were sealed away 1,000 years ago. '''Alaric: I see. Very well then, I shall return it as you say. Now, as for how to get there— Gawain: '''Talking about stones, what is this thing over here? '''Jackson: '''That...!? No, stay away from that!! '''Gawain: Rawwwwr!!! Alaric: '''Gawain! What are you doing?! Stop this at once! '''Gawain X: '''Grrr... '''Alaric: Gahh! Jackson: There is no use... there is no reasoning with him now. That’s the rare element Charizardite X. Under its effect, your friend is now of Dragon typing... There is no time, if you wish to save those afflicted by the illness, someone has to take the stone to the pedestal on top of this mountain before sunrise. Alaric: '''Then as I was trying to ask earlier, how do we reach the altar? '''Jackson: The entrance behind us, the one with Cresselia’s picture above it, if you keep going straight it leads to the mountain top, from there you should be able to see the shrine which lies on a slightly higher point some distance away from the tunnel exit. But you won’t be able to take the stone anywhere with him interfering; Dragon-types in this state seek to destroy it and will do anything to accomplish that. Alaric: '''I understand. Then that leaves me no choice. Listen carefully, my citizens. I need you to split up; those that will bring the stone to the altar, and those that will help me hold back the captain of the guard. Even though he is a higher officer, you are allowed to use force; no punishment will follow. Gawain is not himself; he would not want the death of this many on his name. There is no time for argument, only action. Time is of the essence, now go. '''Jackson: '''Then I shall lend you my strength as well, Lord Alaric. '''Alaric: Will you? Jackson: '''Yes. It is still my duty to protect this place and the stone, and while this situation is all too familiar, I wish for it to have a different outcome this time. This city has seen too much death already. '''Alaric: Very well, then. In that case, I shall gladly accept your help, Lord Jackson. Gawain X: RAAAAWWWWRRRR!!!!!!!!!! Objectives, Part 2 There are two objectives to choose from, however you can only do one of the two: 1) Fight Gawain in order to hold him back from destroying the celestial stone. 2) Bring the celestial stone to the altar on top of the mountain. *Note: if you are doing a collab, you can choose to both do the same objective, or each of you a different one. Category:Missions Category:Arc 1